


幸运药水

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta





	幸运药水

杰森决定这一切都是罗伊哈珀的错。

然而事实上他们连认识都不算，严格意义上来说，罗伊哈珀并不是他的学长。罗伊是个斯莱特林——尽管除了他养父没人认为他该属于那儿（甚至他自己也这么觉得，因为他更爱穿红色和金色），但至于为什么是个斯莱特林原因也只有分院帽才知道了。严格意义上来说罗伊也不是他的老师。杰森不修他的课，他负责教刚入学的小鸡仔们骑上扫把飞起来再摔下去——你真该见见当他的学生摔了个狗啃泥时他笑得前仰后合的样子，活该被通报批评——是的，他教飞行课。

当然，事情的起因显而易见——杰森发现自己爱上罗伊了，其实也不是他自己发现的，是提姆在连续三次撞见杰森站在城堡墙角边偷窥操场上正在授课的罗伊后忍无可忍才告诉杰森他正陷入人生必经的爱河。彼时提姆正抱着一大摞书（他永远都像明天再也无法阅读了似的疯狂借书）赶着去上下一节课，路过站在拐角处的杰森身边时腾出了一只手拍了一下他二哥的肩膀，轻描淡写的说道：“瞧瞧你看他的眼神，像恨不得把他生吞活剥了一样。”他没想吓杰森的，但杰森被吓得不轻，反过来把他给吓到了，“字面意义上的生吞活剥，我都不知道你喜欢上一个人时这么可怕。”

现在，杰森躺在学校的医院里，提姆坐在一边，迪克由于魔法部的工作太忙而没法来看望他，达米安十分钟前才来嘲笑过他一回。他觉得自己已经完全好了，但提姆执意让他多躺一会儿。“毒牙天竺葵可不是开玩笑的。”提姆埋头于书本连看都没看他一眼，这么说道。杰森有理由听他的，他在草药学这一门课上每学期都是A，事实上，他没有哪门功课不是A。

就在两天前杰森在上草药课的时候被毒牙天竺葵咬了一大口。只是因为罗伊刚好出现在温室门口打断了一下兰斯-奎恩女士的教学，杰森的注意力就完全让罗伊哈珀的红色长发和脖子上的刺青给牵走了，全然忘记兰斯-奎恩女士对自己手边的植物不能掉以轻心的告诫。“爱情让人乱了阵脚。”提姆向来看望的卡珊和史蒂芬解释道，“更何况我们这只鸟儿至今十八年的人生里还没尝过一口爱情的滋味，他吓坏了，不知道这种甜蜜的心悸就是所谓爱情。”

当卡珊和史蒂芬深以为然的点头的时候，杰森发誓自己是想往提姆那张让一票姑娘们加上一个康纳肯特趋之若鹜的漂亮脸蛋上揍一拳的。

杰森本来应该感到开心，他原先费尽心思只为和罗伊哈珀制造偶遇。有些时候他会去罗伊常去的那个塔楼的鸟舍喂鸟（罗伊养了一大堆鹰），有些时候他会去兰斯-奎恩女士的办公室请教些问题（所有人都知道她和罗伊的养母子关系），还有些时候他会一反常态的和达米安共同走一段（他们甚至不顺路），只是因为达米安要回斯莱特林的宿舍而罗伊的办公室在斯莱特林。

但这次他很痛苦，他一定在罗伊的心里留下了一个糟糕的污点。

“噢，没关系的大红。”提姆翻动书页，“指不定他根本不会记得有你这么个人。”

“再怎么说我也是他最好朋友的弟弟。”杰森绝望地说，“他绝对有印象。”

“你记得罗伊的弟弟或者妹妹叫什么长什么样在哪个学校吗？”提姆问他，“不知道吧？所以你瞧，罗伊也许根本不知道你是谁。”

“他有妹妹吗？”杰森惊讶极了。

“两个，是的。在这里读书的那个和你同学院和我同级。”提姆冷静的回答，“她代表她的母亲来看望过你，不巧你那时正处于中毒状态，估计你什么都不记得了。”

“谢谢，天才，这没有任何帮助。”杰森捂住脸，再一次的把后脑勺埋进松软的鹅毛枕头里。

 

“我昨天晚上看见红狐狸了。”第二天杰森准备收拾东西出院时对提姆说。

“又来了？”提姆拎着一大包迪克寄过来的巧克力蛙和甘草魔杖一类的零食，看着他，“你最近真的非常不走运。”

红狐狸差不多算是他们俩之间的秘密，连布鲁斯和迪克都不知道（那时候迪克已经毕业）。从杰森第二学年开始，当夜里醒来拉开窗帘向外张望，或是偷偷溜出宿舍跑到城堡外面去，偶尔能撇到一只红色的狐狸飞快的从他眼角逃走。一开始他挺无所谓的，城堡里什么稀奇古怪的东西都有，狐狸算不了什么。可是他后来发现每当他溜出去时看到红狐狸的夜晚，他总会被夜巡老师看到并扣分，让他觉得第二天仿佛也都会诸事不顺。直到第三年提姆入学，他才有了个可分享的对象。

“我从没听说过城堡里有这样的东西。”当时十一岁的提姆带着童音说，“红色狐狸的诅咒？你是不是这类故事听多了？狐狸又不是黑猫。”

正因为狐狸不是黑猫，杰森想。因为黑猫总是和巫师的相性很好，黑狗也不错。可是谁听说过有巫师养红狐狸的吗？它们通常既不通灵也不友善，养在家里总想着跑出去。所以杰森把那个夜晚的红影子当成不幸的象征，预示着他第二天会倒大霉（但后来他试着在那天格外小心谨慎，结果还不错）。

“那是因为你下意识的把坏事和一个明显的不寻常事物联系在一起。”后来提姆长大了点儿后这么告诉他，“也许你倒霉跟那只可怜的、从你二年级时就暗恋上你的狐狸一点儿关系都没有，也许你每天都过得很糟糕，只不过你把这些全部赖在它的头上。”

杰森记得自己朝他翻了个白眼，令达米安都望而生畏的那种。

他当然知道这种自欺欺人并不可靠，但他仍然心存戒备，一提起狐狸就神经过敏。

接着出院那天下午的那场魁地奇球赛格兰芬多就以很悲惨的分数输给了斯莱特林。杰森原本应该参赛的但被提姆硬生生拦了下来，坐了一场的冷板凳，气的想把扫帚捅进提姆的嗓子眼里（“哦，试试？”提姆相当真诚的建议道，毫无挑衅的成分，“本来康纳就在不爽这些天我总和你在一起，我一直都挺想试试他会有什么反应。”）

但事情好歹不算那么糟糕，尽管从另一个角度来说，那更糟糕了，但暂且看看好的方面——他在看台上看见了罗伊。杰森吃不准他是来看格兰芬多还是斯莱特林（杰森知道他是个出色极了的找球手但从未为斯莱特林比赛过，反而，他经常和格兰芬多的找球手沃利韦斯特一起练习）。如果他是来看格兰芬多的，杰森就可以沾沾自喜，因为出场名单上有他的名字。

“但你没出场，罗伊也只是过来当个备用裁判的。”提姆淡淡的开口，指了指斯莱特林的找球手，“瞧见那个金色头发深色皮肤的小伙子了吗？那是他弟弟。他来看比赛也多半是为了他，所以你到底在自作多情些什么，老哥，就算他看见你也会立即认出你是哪个在他母亲课上被毒牙天竺葵咬了一口的蠢货。”

“你真把我当哥哥就闭嘴。”杰森锤了一拳提姆的肩膀，“你是我弟弟还是活在我身边提醒我我有多失败的恶魔？老天啊有一个达米安已经够了好吗？”

提姆吹起刘海，以那种杰森最讨厌的眼神瞥了他一眼，之后又兀自低头看书，好像他俩毫不相干。杰森在看台上扶着额头，看上去处在崩溃边缘。

杰森也不知道过了一会儿还是很久，他没专注于比赛，天气阴沉让他无法判断现在是否是日落时分。只有对面看台传来的斯莱特林的欢呼向他宣告比赛结束，那边的找球手抓到了金色飞贼。罗伊一定挺开心的，杰森想，瞧瞧他笑着向他弟弟挥手的样子。杰森挺讨厌那个找球手，说实话，就算他是罗伊的弟弟也改变不了丝毫（甚至程度更深），他记得他们打过几次比赛，几乎每次他都是结束比赛的那个。杰森实在非常不想承认他是他们那一届最好的找球手，但事实确实如此。

之后提姆回了拉文克劳，剩下的杰森一个人慢慢溜达回去，他穿过古老而又高耸威严的城墙，路过幽灵扎堆聊天的食堂门口，经过长得似乎无穷无尽的走廊。他觉得自己随时都要瞅见红色狐狸的尾巴，可是他没有。在拐过塔楼的时候倒是听到了一些不寻常的骚动。

没多少学生会在这时候经过这里，幽暗的光也烘托了恰到好处的气氛，倒是个敲诈勒索的好时机。在他这个角度可以看见两个学生宽阔的背影，被逼到墙角挡住了的那个也许是个女孩子。

“如果你敢大叫我就揍你。”其中一个举起拳头，另一个则从女孩手中抢过魔杖，“反抗试试？”

“把魔杖还给我。”他听到了一个冷静、毫不慌张的声音，仿佛她没有丝毫畏惧。而她应该。

杰森不想多管闲事，他通常不会。况且这个女孩自己可以应付，他能感觉到。

“哇，你还愣着干什么？”斯莱特林的幽灵冷不丁的从墙里钻出来，杰森认得他是哈尔，他是个不错的幽灵，但现在不是说这个的时候。“赶快去呀！”他催促道，“赶在没有人受伤之前。”

杰森猜想这大概就是所谓倒霉了，该死的狐狸让他偏偏撞见个多嘴的幽灵。他朝发着绿光的哈尔瞪了一眼，最终决定跨步上前。

“你们没听见她说的吗。”杰森用自己最冰冷的语气说，配上他六尺的身高足够有威慑力，“把魔杖还给她，然后滚。”

为首的那个把女孩往墙上一推，卷起袖子，一副趾高气昂的样子让杰森几乎想笑。“你他妈又是哪儿来的泥巴…”另一个人急忙用手肘捅了下说话的，小声的说了阵。杰森连猜都懒得猜就知道内容大概是“哇别招惹他他老爹是韦恩”之类的。他在心里翻了个白眼，又等了几秒，看着他们把魔杖掷在地上，又以一种可笑的高傲姿态离去。

“你没事吧？”杰森问她，她看起来一点儿都不像有事的样子，拍了拍袍子上的灰尘又捡起魔杖收回袖子里。

“呃——当然，谢谢你。”她用那双仿佛属于斯莱特林的眼睛瞅着杰森，他只觉得这双眼睛似曾相识，“米娅迪尔登。”

她伸出手来。杰森不自在的和她握了握手，“杰森托德。”

“噢，我不可能认错你。”米娅说，“虽然你不知道，但我们俩的关系比你想象的近得多。”

“除了同学院以外？”杰森疑惑的问，因为除了那双眼睛他对她毫无印象。

“是的，我们能同走一段吗？”米娅说。麻烦已经来了，杰森心想。“你是提姆的哥哥没错吧，我和他同社。另外家兄也时常提起你，说你是一个不可多得的捕球手，可惜不擅合作。”

杰森在脑子里搜索起姓迪尔登的球员，可过了一会儿脑子里还是空无一物，他很不擅长认人，这是个问题。

“我们不久前才见过，可惜你似乎一点都不记得了。”杰森拐过一个转角，米娅紧随其后，嘴巴仍不停动着，“家母可非常担心你的安危呢。顺带一提，你哥哥寄来的甘草魔杖味道很好。”

“代我谢谢她。”尽管杰森真的毫无头绪，但他也不打算表现出来。“本来为表感谢我应当送你些什么，但既然你吃了我哥的糖就算扯平了。”

“好吧，足够公平。”米娅说，她似乎想起来了些什么，又说，“享受刚才那场魁地奇吗？我知道你对谁输谁赢不怎么感兴趣，我猜令你感兴趣的另有其人。”

“哦，是吗。”杰森认定她是个麻烦，于是不打算再回答些什么。

“你的注意力并不全然在赛场上。”

“何以见得？”

“你知道，”米娅绕到他前面去，眯起眼睛神秘的看着他，“有些事情提米知道，我未必不会看出来。”

他站定，不知道她指的是什么，从一开始这场谈话就足够奇怪了。她又看了他一会儿，才转身拐进通往女宿舍的楼梯间，留他一人站在休息室门前。“就到这儿吧，”她向他挥手，“我长兄也称赞你的糖果好吃。”

她走以后，她的绿眼睛仍然像香水一样在他的脑子里久久不散。

 

直到过去几天杰森收到一封盖着奎恩家徽高贵金色火漆印的邀请函后才明白之前发生了什么事。米娅迪尔登，那个被他帮了的金发女孩儿就是奎恩家的第三个孩子，提姆提过的罗伊的妹妹。他们的绿眼睛根本一模一样，杰森怎么会一点儿都没注意到呢？

“为什么他们不干脆直接都姓奎恩？”明白了一切的杰森问道，“他们家里每一个人的姓都不一样！”

“你觉得我们有立场说他们家吗？杰森·‘不姓韦恩’·托德？”提姆反问他，他正盯着那只送邀请函的鹰——不是猫头鹰，是只货真价实的黑鹰，推测他是罗伊养的众多鸟中的一只。“所以，你打算去吗？”

“我不知道，只有在毒牙天竺葵事件被尘封在历史深处之后才是见罗伊哈珀的时候。”杰森严肃的说，“也许是一辈子，我已经做好准备了，绝不让他有机会回忆起那个失败的男孩。”

“可这明明白白的都是兰斯-奎恩女士的字迹诶。”提姆接过那张信纸仔细查看，“不去未免太不给面子？要知道她跟布鲁斯可是很好朋友呐。”

“不觉得这太小题大做了吗？”杰森把信纸抽回来，重新塞进信封里——连信封都是采用特殊工艺印制的，这让杰森倍感压力，“她有能力自己搞定那两个恶霸，不是吗？你了解那个姑娘，她发起脾气来就算来了二十个她都对付的了。”

“他们家的女孩子总是被照顾的很好，还有一个不在这儿念书的也是家里的宝贝。不用说奥利弗有多宠她，”提姆耸耸肩，“她上头的两个哥哥都把她捧在手心里，兰斯-奎恩女士也把她当成亲生的女儿，所以嘛。”提姆摊开手掌，“你已经成为奎恩家的贵宾这事实显而易见，看在奎恩韦恩世代交好的份儿上你不去也得去。”

杰森觉得头皮发麻，这一切都源于那只红狐狸，要是再往前推些，这一切都是罗伊哈珀的错。但他却爱他爱得无法自拔，何况他马上就能见到他并与他共进晚餐。

“你最近真的非常不走运。”达米安用一种近乎悲哀的眼神注视着他。对达米安来说，有人代替他以韦恩的名义和他不喜欢的人打交道是件值得庆幸的事儿。

“是的。”杰森也近乎悲哀的说，忍住了往他脸上来一拳的冲动。达米安看着杰森，真心实意的露出了少有的关切（尽管那外面包裹着厚厚一层嘲讽）。

“这个给你。”达米安伸出手，杰森张开手接住，一个晶亮的小瓶子落进他手里，“我用不着。”

 

很快便到了信上所约定的日子，杰森心情复杂的朝拉文克劳的方向走去，他拒绝了提姆顺路送他的好意，他不想在欠达米安一个人情的同时再给达米安提供一个可供嘲讽的机会。他也没有可以整理平日里乱糟糟的头发，就那么平常的准备参加一场连邀请信封都特意盖上火漆印的晚餐。

当他路过食堂的时候他遇见了哈尔。哈尔像是在等他一样朝他飘去。

“你，明知道，”杰森朝他竖起食指，咬牙切齿的说，“他们动不了她一根头发！”

“别生气，”哈尔笑着说，“我无法保证她不会伤了那两个倒霉蛋，要是她在学校里犯了事儿，让那两个孩子在医院里得躺上三个星期，黛娜就很难做人了，不是吗？”他绕着杰森飘来飘去，让杰森心烦意乱。杰森小时候不小心穿过他的身体过一次，哈尔的身体和普通幽灵不一样，他并不让人感到冷或痒，相反很温暖，如同他还活着一样。自那以后杰森总是避免穿过他的身体，想到他还活着让杰森感到惊悚。“你是受邀去她那儿吃晚餐对吗？如果我还能吃东西倒还会去凑个热闹，因为在义理上我也算他们家孩子们的叔叔。”

杰森不耐烦的揉了揉原本就不整齐的头发，“好吧，好吧。”他说，“能让我走吗？我不想迟到。”

“怕给某人留下不好的印象？”哈尔像终于记起来一样，“关于这个，地点改了，你知道吗？黛娜有急事出城堡了，托我告诉你晚餐会在斯莱特林罗伊的办公室。”

“真的？”杰森并不相信这个幽灵，不过说真的，他就快迟到了。

“千真万确，罗伊的办公室。”哈尔发出一阵笑声，“他入学仿佛就在昨天一样，谁会想到现在他成了个老师？说实话我还以为他至少会去教魔药学或变形术，毕竟他在这两方面是个天才。”

杰森开始翻起白眼，为什么他周围都是些多话的人呢？正是这样他最喜欢的姐妹才是卡珊德拉，因为如果没有必要她不会多说一句话。

“耐心点年轻人，你将看到事情的转机。”哈尔最终让出了通往斯莱特林方向的道路，“需要我为你带路吗？不过我猜你对他的办公室怎么走一清二楚。”

杰森扭头就走，身后传来长久的，咯咯的古怪笑声。

 

晚餐确实就在罗伊的办公室，受邀的只有他一人，三个并不姓奎恩的奎恩俨然的坐在他眼前的三个方向上。罗伊充当家长，坐在他的正前方。

进餐丝毫算不上愉快。除了道谢外，罗伊总是提起些他和迪克的陈年往事，米娅的话题离不开提姆和康纳（不是正坐在他旁边的那个康纳），康纳——谢天谢地杰森终于记起来他和自己弟弟的小男朋友几乎同名——总用一种阴郁的眼神看向杰森（为什么哪个康纳都如此讨厌？杰森想）。杰森只有点头，说“是”“天啊”“真的吗”“不会吧”的份。他实在不擅长对话，罗伊和米娅明显太擅长了些。

但令他高兴的是，在进餐的一个多小时中每当他抬起头总能对上罗伊那双明亮的，如同青苹果味玻璃糖球般的绿眼睛。但随之也出现了问题，他不能被任何人发现他对罗伊哈珀愚蠢的暗恋。尤其是康纳，他看杰森的眼神就好像只要杰森敢往罗伊身上多看不必要的一眼他就会弄死他一样。

吃完甜点后，米娅想罗伊建议让他再好好的、单独的和杰森“道个谢”不然黛娜不会“满意”。康纳看起来像要说些什么，但米娅终究没有给他开口制止的机会。

杰森十分不理解，但还是接受了这个建议，毕竟这个时刻他盼望已久。

夜晚的城堡算得上阴暗，但晚风还是非常清爽舒适，正对罗伊房间的是斯莱特林休息室天花板上的那片大湖。杰森有些紧张的握着大理石栏，一边用眼角余光偷看罗伊被风吹动的头发，他甚至可以在风中闻到罗伊身上那种奇异的佛手柑气味。

“你没参加上场魁地奇比赛，我注意到了。”罗伊把头发挽到耳后，对他说，“身体还是没完全好吗？”

“噢，不是的。”他说，他原本以为这个话题不会再被提起，看来它还是不甘于消失，“我很好了，只是提米不让我去，他总是担心过度。”

“他做的很对，换做我我也会担心我的兄弟从高空摔下来。”罗伊说，一点儿都不像那个当学生摔了个狗啃泥时哈哈大笑的飞行老师，“我得和你说声抱歉，杰——这么叫你可以吗？我不想叫你托德先生。我很抱歉那天出现在温室里吓你一跳。才导致后来的各种——格兰芬多输了。”

尽管杰森之前认定了这全是他的错，可在这一瞬间这些又全部不是他的责任了，去他妈的原则。“爱情让人乱了阵脚。”他脑袋里提姆的声音说。

“这和你没一点儿关系。”杰森把石栏握得更紧了些，他相信自己有能力把它捏碎。

“迪克在毕业的时候知道我会留在这儿，所以特意叮嘱我要照看好你。”罗伊说，杰森从未听迪克提起过这件事，“但是你瞧，如果我能照他说的这么做就不会——”

“我们别提这个了，好吗？”杰森打断道。“你没错，大意的是我。”

“好吧。”罗伊朝他笑了笑，杰森突然觉得喘不过气来。

“谢谢你邀请我共进晚餐。”杰森好不容易才得以稳定情绪，直视罗伊的脸。

“是黛娜，她——”罗伊说，“原本她也会在的，如果奥利有空他也会来，他总是很在意我们有没有因为出身而遭受欺负。”

杰森想起了之前那句没说完的“泥巴种”，米娅肯定已经听了无数遍这种嘲笑了。

“当他们发现他们不管在智力还是体力上都比不过我们的时候，”罗伊看着他说。“就会企图用血统来维持他们可悲的自尊。”

“幸好她不在斯莱特林。”杰森说，但说完才意识到这句话不该说。

“是的，幸好。”罗伊似乎毫不在意，杰森发现他也许真的很不喜欢斯莱特林。“你知道吗，杰森，米娅看起来挺喜欢你的。“

杰森扬起眉毛，他不懂也不试着去懂罗伊的意思，他希望这句话的含义不是他理解的那样。

罗伊看出来杰森在想什么，于是换了种说法，“我听到些…呃，传言，其实是你的妹妹——她算是你的妹妹吧？史蒂芬妮，她对我说了点儿关于你……呃……对我的看法…”

“我妹妹又觉得你是个值得信赖的人——碰巧我也不是看上去的那么直所以…她对我说或许我该和你谈谈这件事。”

等等，等等等等，杰森脑子里乱成一团，罗伊说什么呢？史蒂芬和他说了什么啊？

“抱歉？”杰森很迷茫，罗伊哈珀刚刚是在他面前出了柜吗？他为什么要在他面前出柜啊？他父母和弟弟知道这回事儿吗？

“听着……杰，”罗伊说，“我知道这种对话发生在老师和学生之间不很合适。”

“你想搞我？”杰森直白的问出了他理解的罗伊话中的意思。一方面，杰森想欣喜若狂的拍栏大喊“你怎么不早告诉我”，另一方面他理性思考的那部分大脑告诉她事情不可能真的那么一帆风顺，就算他喝了福灵剂也不会。

“我希望就算我真的是这个意思你也不要向校方举报我猥亵未成年学生。”罗伊闭上眼睛，“你明年就要毕业但我还得混口饭吃。”

什么？罗伊的暗示足够明显，杰森的脑子却少有的转不过来，仿佛超过了额定电压的用电器一样无法工作。杰森不知道自己用了多久才反应过来，只记得他咽了好几口唾沫。按道理来说这是他们俩第一次正式见面，可罗伊竟然告诉他他们两情相悦？杰森手心出汗，艰难的看着罗伊。这是怎么回事？他喝的福灵剂过量了？就算他希望事情是这么发展的，可这来的也太诡异了。

“我成年了。”杰森最终说，操，他对自己说的什么全然没有概念。他朝后退了几步，瞧着城堡矗立的钟楼——已经过了十点，“我得走了。”他补充说，他觉得自己完全像个小孩子那样可笑。

“…好，你和米娅一起回…”

还没等罗伊说完，杰森就转身跑走了。

 

“我搞砸了。”杰森将额头重重的锤在木头桌子上，发出一声响亮的“咚”，全食堂的人都回过头来看他。

提姆翻着书，心不在焉的说：“谁能想到勇敢如杰森托德也有夹尾逃走的一天？”

“提姆。”杰森仍然保持着那个动作，示意他闭嘴。

“你该直接邀请他骑上你的扫帚棍。“

“提姆！”杰森抬起头来，难以置信的盯着提姆，“谁教你这句话的？康纳肯特那个小兔崽子？”

“我只是说你得勇敢点。”提姆慢条斯理的喝了口红茶，“暗恋的对象都那么直白的告诉你他对你有意思了你还不懂得抓住机会。现在好了，没准他还以为你讨厌他。”

“我绝对是傻了才会逃走。”杰森重新趴回桌子上，“我蠢极了。”

“没错，很高兴你终于发现了这一点。”达米安加入了这场他并未受邀的谈话。

 

“我搞砸了。”罗伊将信纸揉成一团准确无误的扔进了纸篓，“我跟你说了还不是时候。”

“或许他只是纯粹的怂。”康纳瞅着他，伸手拿了一颗罗伊的樱桃吃了起来。“怂的人没有被你喜欢的必要。”他把核吐出来，“你在干什么？”

“写信，告诉迪克我失败的感情生涯。”罗伊把羽毛笔重新蘸水，“我也得告诉他还不到时候，以前就数他怂恿的最起劲。”

康纳扬起眉毛，“所以他鼓励你搞他弟弟。”他说，“他知道你喜欢上了一个学生。”

“我瞒不了他任何事。”罗伊捂住额头，犹豫着下笔。

“但杰森托德仍然怂。”康纳抱起手臂，“哈尔没告诉你吗？他原本没打算帮米娅。”

罗伊抬起头来眯着眼盯他，像是想起来了什么一样：“你怎么还在这儿？”罗伊皱着眉问他，“你不用上课吗？”

“我说了他几句你就赶我走。”康纳朝他翻了个白眼，“爱情蒙蔽了你的双眼，让你忘记了我是你亲爱的弟弟。”

“谢谢，你还吃了我的樱桃。”罗伊提醒他，抬起手指向门口，“给我上课去。”

康纳哼了一声，慢吞吞的站起来。在关门离开的时候坏笑着补了一句：“那你打算留着你的樱桃给谁，他吗？”

罗伊把手头的纸揉成一团迅速的击中了康纳的额头。而康纳从门缝里朝罗伊的鼻梁弹出樱桃核。

罗伊捂住鼻梁痛苦的趴到桌面上，“小混蛋！”他大喊。

 

又是一场练习赛，杰森得到了可以参加的允许。他在进场出撞见了康纳霍克，后者尽管比他矮，却依然拿高傲的斯莱特林式的眼神瞧着他（罗伊就不会这样，杰森想），事实上他得知康纳也只不过是个混血。

杰森不想在他面前表现出对他哥哥的执念，因此他并没有刻意查看教师的看台。但他看见米娅在，他猜测罗伊也来了。在康纳参赛的情况下罗伊总是避免当裁判，但他不会错过任何一场他弟弟的比赛。

然而不管怎样，罗伊都不会是来看他的。杰森略感失落，他的心思完全不在球赛上，几次康纳径直从他面前飞过他都毫无反应。康纳皱起眉头，不满的盯着他。

你有什么好不爽的。杰森想。

“金色飞贼主动飞到你手里你却吓得逃走了。”康纳朝他大喊，只有离他距离最近的杰森才能全然听清楚，看台上太吵了。“懦夫。”他说，好像这两个字是连同唾沫一起吐到杰森的脸上一样。说完他发现了迅速飞过的金色飞贼，从杰森身边飞开，狠狠地撞了下杰森的肩膀，差点把他从扫帚上掀下来。

“你什么意思？”杰森紧随其后，试图阻止康纳追到它。

“为罗伊感到悲哀。”康纳只是这么说，加速追赶金色飞贼，把杰森甩在身后。格兰芬多的找球手（杰森甚至不记得他的名字，他想他应该姓艾伦，他动作非常快）也盯上了金色飞贼开始与康纳争夺。杰森绕着场地飞了一圈。他看到米娅为他加油助威，提米没在拉文克劳那边，达米安是斯莱特林人群中最冷静的那一个，杰森惊讶他竟然会来。罗伊，他看到罗伊。他在他面前飞过，背后的康纳和另一个找球手为争夺金色飞贼撞了他一下，他顺势停了下来，离教师席的距离更近了些，甚至只有三尺。

杰森听到一阵欢呼，接着是另一阵，格兰芬多的找球手捉到了金色飞贼，但斯莱特林的分数仍然较高。比赛结束，所有人都沸腾了起来，而杰森只是安静的看着罗伊。

没有人在看他们，杰森突然想。他当然明白康纳的意思。而他会证明康纳错了。

“嘿罗伊。”他向罗伊打招呼，这是自那天晚上后他们第一次说话，他朝罗伊伸出手去，“很高兴见到你。”

“嗨。”罗伊朝他微笑，和他握手，“我也是，杰森。”

“我现在心情挺不错的。”杰森说，他又靠近了罗伊一些，握住他的那只手没有放开，“你呢？”

“我猜是的？”罗伊下意识的抽了抽手，毕竟这个握手握得太久了。

“既然这样，”杰森问他，“我想吻你，你是不是也想吻我？”

罗伊睁大那双绿色的眼睛，在他反应过来之前，杰森已经吻上了他的嘴唇。杰森能感受到那种奇妙的、柔软的触感，还夹杂着些粗糙的质感，那是他的舌苔——事实上，杰森也不知道那是他的还是自己的。他们在这一时刻仿佛美妙的融化成一体。

播音员的声音，观众的鼓掌雀跃，还有笑声，他觉得自己都听得不怎么真切，他吻到了罗伊，现在世界上只有这一件事值得他关心。过了一会，也许比想象的更长，他觉得马上就到队员集合的时间了，才松开罗伊，慢悠悠的飞到下边去，带着十分轻蔑的韦恩神情朝康纳笑了笑。他从那双绿眼睛里看得出康纳想揍他。

 

“哇哦，哇哦哇哦。”哈尔跟在得意的杰森后面回到城堡内，“瞧瞧是哪个幸运儿当着所有学生的面吻到了全校女孩儿的梦中情人飞行老师并且沾沾自喜？”

“闭嘴哈尔。”杰森掩饰不住脸上的笑容，他急于找到提姆和他分享这个消息，“你看见提米了吗？”

“他在图书馆，”哈尔说，“他也有消息要告诉你。”

 

“哇哦。”米娅用手肘捅了一下罗伊的肋骨，脸上的表情溢出兴奋和激动，“你现在可是悬在绳上的蚂蚱了。”

“拜托米娅，只是——闭嘴。”罗伊觉得思绪乱极了，为此他把康纳揽在身前，好像那能替他壮胆似的。

“你跟他说什么了。”罗伊扯了扯康纳的脸颊，“我看见你对他喊了些什么，然后他就过来——”

“你不打算感谢我？”罗伊听不出康纳是这是挖苦还是真心实意。但他能感受到康纳翻了个白眼，尽管罗伊只能看到他金色的后脑勺。

“如果我明天没被学校辞退的话。”

 

“提米，小红，鸟宝宝，你在这儿呀。”当杰森叫出这么一长串提姆的昵称时，代表他心情百年一遇的好，“提宝，你知道你刚刚错过了什么吗？”

“嘘——安静，这儿是图书馆。”提姆说，“我一点儿都不好奇，过来，我有东西要给你看。”提姆把他拉到一个僻静的角落，把一摞类似于活页的纸张堆在杰森面前，纸色并不算陈旧，杰森毫无兴趣。

“说真的，你为什么不来看比赛，你会以我为傲的。”杰森说，他扫了一眼那些纸页，“这些是什么？”

“达米安回去了吗？”提姆答非所问。

“这跟他有什么关系？”

“我借了达米安的日记。”

“你该直接说你是偷的。”杰森说。

“不管怎样，大红，我去查了下罗伊的学籍档案——”提姆看着杰森变化的表情，“——别问我为什么那样做——和迪克以及达米安的日记——你要是敢告诉他们我就把你的蝙蝠的毛全部拔下来织成毛衣作为你今年的圣诞节礼物。”

“你发现了什么秘密吗，小跟踪狂？”

“听着，杰森，你得做好准备。”提姆咽下一口唾沫。“达米安之前给了你一瓶福灵剂对吧？”

“消息还算灵通。”杰森说。

“他在日记里写了那是罗伊给他的。而罗伊，我找着了他的毕业成绩单，他在魔药学这一科从来没得过A-，他是个配药剂的天才。”提姆抽出一份档案，翻开它，“那瓶福灵剂是罗伊配的，作为达米安上课表现的好的奖励。可是你不觉得奇怪吗？达米安才一年级他要这个有什么用？”

“大概他多的用不完了就送出去点儿吧，随便怎样，你想说什么？”杰森不耐烦的托着下巴。

“罗伊希望达米安把这瓶药水转交给你。”

“为什么，这说不通。”

“别急，听我讲下去。”提姆从袍子里拿出一本蓝色的硬皮本子，翻到某一页，“迪克在他日记里写了罗伊是个很有天赋的阿尼玛格斯，他在第七学年开始的时候就已经能熟练的掌握他变形的能力。”

“这不可能，我从没听说过有人会在这么年轻的……”

“听我说下去。这和他的血统有关。所有人包括你我，一直都以为罗伊哈珀是个麻瓜出身，所能查到的背景不过只是他在小时候被奥利弗奎恩领养、他的生身父母不明罢了。但是同时又有些记录表明罗伊哈珀从小就会说爬说语。你不好奇为什么吗？杰森，他是汪达尔萨维奇的后代，他根本不是麻瓜出身！”提姆的蓝眼睛似乎激动的发光，“他毫无疑问属于蛇院，但由于萨维奇他讨厌斯莱特林。”

“等等什么？”杰森有点儿跟不上提姆的节奏，问道，“汪达尔萨维奇？”

“是的——你得轻点儿声。我猜他恨透了这个身份。在学校里没多少人知道这点，我想大概只有他的家人，你我还有分院帽。”

“还有哈尔。”杰森盯着那些纸张若有所思，“他根本不是什么泥巴种。”

“对，他根本不是。”提姆说，拿起一页纸放到一边，“他的血统比斯莱特林的大多数学生都纯正得多。”

“我靠。”杰森抬起头暗骂了一句，“我就知道事情没这么简单。”

“但这不重要，大红。重点是——你知道他的阿尼玛格斯形态是什么吗？”提姆看着他的眼睛仿佛想传达某种显而易见的提示。

“别告诉我——”

“是只狐狸，杰。”提姆拿过迪克的日记摆在他眼前指着那些字迹，“他是只狐狸，联想到了任何东西了吗？”

“他告诉过我说——迪克叮嘱他照看好我。”

“所以他就是那只跟着你的红狐狸呀！”提姆说，“你没发现那只狐狸的眼睛是绿色的吗？一般的狐狸哪有绿色眼睛的呀？”

“等等……等等提米。”杰森有些迷糊的捂住额头，“所以他这么干了五年？——你的意思是说他从五年前就开始对我——？”

“事实上，你一定要相信我，他至少从六年前就开始关注你了。”提姆又将迪克的日记翻到了另一页。“瞧瞧这儿，迪克在他们七年级的圣诞送了罗伊一只鹰，就是那只他用来送信的黑鹰，他给它取名为杰，大红，他用你的名字命名他最喜欢的那只鹰。”

“梅林的胡子啊。”杰森感叹了很长一会儿，仿佛在理清脑子里的思绪，“——可这仍然无法解释达米安的事。”

“接下来就仅仅只是我的推测了，杰。罗伊希望你能在那天和他谈谈，或至少表示一下，他希望一切都顺利，他希望你能喝下福灵剂，所以他在给达米安药水之前自己先喝了一点儿，达米安就会按照他希望的把药水给你。”

杰森想了一会儿，说道：“可为什么我每次看见红狐狸之后总是厄运连连？”

“是这样的，杰森，你也应该知道他作为一个阿尼玛格斯没被登记在案，如果被人发现后果也会挺麻烦的。所以他每次出现在你面前的时候为了不被人发现都会喝一点儿福灵剂。因此夜巡的老师不会发现他——但相反的，他们就会发现你。他的走运造成了你的不走运，只能这样解释。”

“但后来他出现得更频繁——因为他喜欢上你了，希望你能注意到他就没有再使用药水，所以你才会觉得随着年龄增长麻烦少了很多。”提米把桌上摊开的纸收起来，叠的整整齐齐，“温室的那次是，医院那次也是，他一直都喜欢你，事实上比你喜欢他的时间还要长。”

“可是……”杰森依旧捂着额头，这也太——幸运了吧。两个人互相喜欢对方？简直是小说里才会发生的事。“你怎么找到这些东西的？”

“哦，这些啊。”提姆说，“哈尔帮了我不少。”

 

隔天杰森在收件时间看见那只罗伊的黑鹰的时候朝它喊了声“杰”，它果然停了下来看了一眼杰森。

 

所以，这的确都是罗伊的错。杰森坐在床上，窗帘紧闭。他知道他若拉开一条缝瞧瞧外面就会看到那儿有只红狐狸蹲在窗外的空地上，绿色的眼睛就像青苹果味玻璃糖球。

他没有拉开窗帘，而是径直下了楼。他站在墙根下，没发出一点儿声音，但狐狸还是发现了他，急忙转身逃走。

“嘿——罗伊。”杰森在石阶上坐下，拍了拍身边的台阶，“我们来谈谈吧。”

狐狸开始有些迟疑，单向杰森那边走了几步后立即飞奔跳进了杰森的手臂里，像只终于找到主人的小狗一样。罗伊比一般狐狸个头稍微大些，毛色也更鲜艳，杰森的手臂感受到了罗伊绸缎般的皮毛。

罗伊把他的脑袋搁在杰森的臂弯里，闭上眼睛享受杰森的抚摸。

“如果你现在变回来是不是没穿衣服？”杰森突然想起来，挠挠罗伊脑袋上的软绒毛，捏捏他的耳朵。狐狸轻轻地发出一阵喉音。

“哇哦所以你现在是全裸着趴在我大腿上诶，真是一副好景象。”

狐狸抬起头来对他露出了犬齿。

“抱歉，我开玩笑的，别生气。”杰森安抚似的将手指插进罗伊颈间替他梳理那儿的长毛，他感受到罗伊皮毛底下温暖的身体。“罗伊，听着。”

狐狸竖起耳朵，示意他在听。

杰森把他抱得更紧了些，把脸颊贴近罗伊光滑的身体，他很高兴他没溜走。现在他能更清楚地闻到罗伊身上的那股佛手柑味儿。罗伊的气味和温度现在全然在他的怀里，他觉得自己就像是在做梦。

“你知道，我很高兴你在我身边。”杰森说，“提米告诉我的时候我简直高兴疯了。”

狐狸轻柔的用下颚摩擦杰森的手臂，发出一声舒服的哼声。

“我怎么会这么幸运呢。”他说，像逗猫似的挠了挠罗伊的下巴，“我们浪费了多少年互相暗恋啊，要是我早点儿告诉你就好了，指不定我们早在一起了。”

罗伊突然直起身子竖起耳朵，警觉地望着四周，“怎么了？”杰森问他。他在空气中仔细的嗅了一会儿，接着又放松身体，重新蜷在杰森的大腿上。

杰森也听到了，提灯的金属碰撞的声音，然后走廊尽头出现了亮光，那是巡夜人，但罗伊没带着他躲起来，所以杰森猜这大概没事。

杰森看清楚了提着灯的巡夜人是兰斯-奎恩女士，发着绿光的半透明哈尔飘在一旁和她聊天。兰斯-奎恩发现了他们，盯着他大腿上的罗伊。

“你怎么又跑出来了。”她说，语气很温柔，她又看了一眼杰森，后者向她点了点头。“罗伊，过来，回去了。”

狐狸站起来跳下杰森的大腿，迈出几步，像忘记了什么一样又折返回去，在杰森的脸颊上吻了一下，然后飞快的跑走，跳进了兰斯-奎恩女士的怀抱里。

“年轻人的爱情，不是吗？”哈尔扬起眉毛露出微笑，朝窝在黛娜胸前的罗伊看了一眼，“终于打算对学生下手了？”

“噢，行了你。”黛娜朝哈尔笑道。接着她看向杰森，对他说：“快回去睡觉吧，孩子。晚上冷，小心感冒。”

“看来今后又多了个得叫我叔叔的人，嗯？”杰森转身离开的时候听到哈尔说，罗伊发出了一声吠叫，他猜那是出于害羞。走回楼上的时候他想起罗伊印在他脸上的那个吻，突然笑了起来。

 

杰森陷在休息室的沙发里，身上裹着厚毯子，面对炉火无精打采，面前的纸巾堆成小山。他如兰斯-奎恩女士精准的预言中所说的一样，在十二月的夜风中感冒了。

这次真的是罗伊的错。

卡珊负责照顾他（他一直觉得家里有个不成文的规矩，兄弟姐妹得轮流照顾生病的那个）。他喜欢卡珊，她不会像提米史蒂芬和达米安那样让他头疼，至于迪克（他现在已经跳脱于这个轮回了），让他照顾生病的杰森简直就是灾难。

卡珊出去倒了杯红茶，回来的时候告诉他：“罗伊哈珀来了。”

杰森觉得脑袋发胀，“打发他回去，”他带着重重的鼻音说，“我不想让他看见我，他绝对会自责。”

于是卡珊走出去，在休息室门口对罗伊说：“他不希望你来这儿。”她说，又补充道，“他爱你。”

罗伊扬起眉毛，抱起手臂，“但你也不打算赶我走，是吗，该隐小——”他马上改口道，职业病使他总下意识的这么称呼别人（有一次他忙昏了脑袋顺口管沃利叫“韦斯特先生”，沃利被吓得躲了他一整天）。“——卡珊德拉——希望我没记错，记住你们全家人的名字有些困难。”

卡珊点了点头，让出了一条路来。“提莫西让我转告你。”她皱了皱眉头，好像这话不应该由她来说，罗伊也惊讶于她会再多说一句话，“他说事实上杰森非常想让你骑上他的扫帚棍。”

罗伊惊骇万分的睁大眼睛，连耳朵都红透了，他像只受了惊的动物一样飞快钻进休息室的门，不敢多看一眼卡珊德拉毫无表情的脸。

“杰森，卡珊德拉她——！”罗伊窜到沙发前，一看见病怏怏的小鸟就立即闭上了嘴，慢悠悠的挪到杰森旁边挨着他坐下。他看起来病的糟糕极了。“你还好吗，杰？”罗伊小心翼翼的问，用手背试了试杰森的额头。杰森睁开眼睛，对着卡珊德拉懊恼的发出一阵喉音，好极了，现在他的兄弟姐妹全部背叛了他。

“小鸟儿，你看起来很严重。”罗伊把他身上的毯子裹紧了些，“我抱歉极了，杰森，我不该让你在晚上出来，我不该——”

“闭嘴，罗伊。”杰森皱起眉头，倒在罗伊肩膀上，闻不到罗伊身上的气味让他懊恼极了，“闭嘴。”

“这是我的错。”

“没错，全都是。”杰森的声音闷闷的，“你要怎么补偿我？”

“听卡珊说你想让我骑上你的扫帚棍？”罗伊笑着问他。

“等等什么，她这么告诉你了？哦我的天哪……”杰森发出一声重重的叹息，“别听她和提姆胡说八道。”

“但你不是不想吧？”罗伊把杰森揽进怀里，另一条手臂伸到他腿底下，他要把杰森抱起来，“正巧我下午没课心情也不差，陪你睡个午觉怎样？”

“我会把你传染的。”杰森抬起头看着那双绿眼睛。把脑袋靠在他的脖子上。

“噢，狐狸可不会被传染。”罗伊把他抱起来，朝楼上走去。

不知何时出现在休息室门口的米娅和史蒂芬发出兴奋的尖利声音，罗伊回过头去做了个“拜托”的表情。

“哦，瞧瞧他们。”米娅用那种看见了一窝小奶猫的语气说，“黛娜不会相信这个的。”

“我得告诉提米他们打算上床了。”史蒂芬紧紧握住卡珊的手，“进展太过迅猛我都承受不了了。”

罗伊没去理会女孩儿们的声音，他轻声对杰森说：“我本来打算问你愿不愿意在圣诞节前的那个周末和我去校外的酒馆的。但中午的时候阿杰告诉我你病得很严重……哦对了阿杰是……”

“我知道。”杰森窝在罗伊有力的手臂里，像只舒服的猫一样。“你打算约我出去？真可惜。”

“是啊。”罗伊说，把他放到他的床上，替他盖好毯子，“所以我想邀请你圣诞节假期的时候来我家。”

“呃这可不太妙，你弟弟讨厌我。”杰森翻了个身，蜷起身子。

“有意思，他还对我说你讨厌他。”罗伊拨了拨他额前的乱发，“所以你来吗？”

“只要你有能力让迪克不说闲话，并且不把邀请函寄到韦恩庄园来——”

“嘿，你成年了，你自己说的。”罗伊脱下外套挂到椅背上，“迪克再怎样也管不着。”

杰森看着罗伊变成红狐狸的形态，跳上床来，在他的枕头边上窝成一团，蓬松的尾巴搁在杰森的毯子里。“床头柜上有甘草魔杖，迪克寄的那些。”杰森指了指那儿说，“想吃自己拿，你妹妹说你喜欢。

罗伊舔了舔杰森的手指。杰森揉揉他的脑袋，把他全部裹进毯子里并且抱紧。

“我会对你负责的。”杰森觉得自己已经烧糊涂了，他把脸埋到罗伊的颈毛里，“既然你已经全裸着和我睡过了。”

康纳霍克和提姆站在门口看着他们，摇着头发出了一串啧啧啧的声音。


End file.
